Batman: Arkham Origins
Batman: Arkham Origins es una nueva entrega de la serie Arkham de las aventuras de Batman. Un título de acción y aventuras en el que el sigilo tiene una importancia primordial y en el que volvemos a encarnar al superhéroe alado en su lucha contra una nueva oleada de temibles supervillanos. Información Fecha y plataformas de salida Batman Arkham Origins saldrá mundialmente el 25 de octubre en PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U y PC. Warner Bros. tambien confirmo en la página oficial del juego en facebook que también saldrá la edición coleccionista de Batman Arkham Origins, la cual contará con una caja metálica especial para el disco del juego; fichas con los datos de los asesinos que intentarán dar caza a Batman y el contrato de captura del murciélago que hará circular Black Mask; un libro de arte de 80 páginas con todo el trabajo que hay detrás de Arkham Origins; una tarjeta para descargar la primera apariencia extra del héroe basada en la serie televisiva de los 60’s; otra tarjeta para descargar el DLC de retos de Deathstroke con dos skins para el cazarrecompensas; y una figura de 30 centímetros de alto que representa una escena de lucha entre Batman y Guason. Además la versión de PS3 contará en exclusiva con la apariencia de Batman en La Caida del Murciélago, Junto con el Documental Exclusivo en DVD y Blu-Ray Disc de Warner Home Video, Necessary Evil: Super-Villains of DC Comics, Bajo la Narracion de Christopher Lee Los cambios en el desarrollo Rocksteady fueron los encargados de desarrollar tanto Arkham Asylum como Arkham City. Pero en Batman Arkham Origins fue ni Rocksteady ni Paul Dini (guionista de los dos juegos anteriores) estarán implicados en el desarrollo de la aventura. Desde Warner Bros. se paso la responsabilidad total del desarrollo a su equipo de Montreal y el guión paso a manos de Dooma Wendschuch y Corey May junto con Geoff Johns. Warner Bros. aseguro que la experiencia de juego seguirá siendo igual de buena que en las anteriores entregas de Batman Arkham y el guión queda en buenas y experimentadas manos. Con Arkham Origins quieren ofrecer un juego que mejore lo ya visto y por ello decidieron ser los absolutos responsables del desarrollo. El sistema de combate seguirá estando centrado en la coordinación de ataques y contras. Ciudad Gótica Batman Arkham Origins nos trasladará en el tiempo. La historia trascurrirá años antes de lo sucedido en Arkham Asylum y por tanto de los hecho vividos en Arkham City. Y esto influirá en el mapa del juego. Nos encontraremos con una ciudad Gótica cuyo casco histórico aún no ha sido cerrado para mantener a los criminales a raya. Esto ha obligado a Warner Bros. a crear una ciudad el doble de grande en la que los mayores enemigos de Batman camparán a sus anchas. Arkham Origins nos presentará una ciudad abierta compuesta por dos distritos, el histórico y el moderno. El casco histórico es el que más tarde se convertirá en Arkham City. En él podemos encontrarnos zonas como la casa de Selina Kyle o el ayuntamiento. En el distrito moderno veremos todo lo que se podía ver alrededor del mapeado de Arkham City, así que esta vez sí, podremos llegar hasta la Torre Wayne que siempre ha decorado los fondos en la saga Arkham. Por si fuera poco, la ciudad contará también con subterráneos que harán el mapa aun más grande y pondrán el contrapunto a las azoteas.Ademas se confirmo que Batman podrá usar el Batwing para ir de una punta a otra en poco tiempo, además contará de nuevo con su capa para planear y la batgarra que le permitirá avanzar más deprisa entre los tejados. Mulplayer Este sera el primer juego con un modo multijugador, en donde los jugadores podrán asumir el papel de tres diferentes equipo en un modo de juego 3vs.3vs.2. Se podrá elegir entre el equipo del Guason, el equpipo de Bane y el dúo integrado por Batman y Robin para combatir a en escenario similar a los modos depredador de los juegos previos, en donde todos deberán darse caza hasta que no quede nadie del equipo contrario en pie. Este modo de juego solo estará disponible para la versiones del juego en PS3, Xbox360 y PC, pero no estará habilitado para las versiones de Wii U. Versión para Móviles El juego también tendrá su versión para IOS y Android, el cual sera una adaptación del juego original desarrollada por NetherRealm studios los encargados de Batman Arkham City Lockdown e Injustice: Gods Among Us. Esta versión podrá conectarse con la de las consolas para desbloquear contenido adicional para ambas versiones, como por ejemplo el Skin de "Red Son Batman". Los gadgets *'Brújula': Como ya ocurrió en Arkham City, en la parte superior de la pantalla podremos ver la brújula de Batman. De esta manera podremos guiarnos mejor para encontrar nuestro objetivo que vendrá indicado en color verde. Si el logo verdoso está en el centro de la barra habrá que ir en línea recta para llegar hasta nuestro destino. *'Mapa':En una ciudad Gótica tan grande como la que nos ofrecerá Batman Arkham Origins, el mapa será una de los gadgets más útiles. Nos servirá para localizar todos los secretos que guardará la ciudad en sus calles así como las misiones y ver la distancia a la que nos encontramos de nuestros objetivos. *'Batarang':Otro de los gadgets sin los que Batman no sería Batman. El batarang es un objeto arrojadizo (con forma de murciélago cómo no) con el que podremos aturdir enemigos o activar interruptores. Aún no se ha visto si habrá una versión por control remoto como en los anteriores Arkham, pero es de suponer que sí. *'Secuenciador criptográfico': Gracias a este gadget, podremos descodificar contraseñas que nos permitirán acceder a zonas cerradas. Un aparato que nos será muy útil para descubrir todos los secretos de Ciudad Gotica en Batman Arkham Origins. *'Bat-capa': Una vez más, gracias a la bat-capa, podremos movernos entre los edificios de la enorme Ciudad Gótica. No es un simple elemento decorativo del traje de Batman, la capa nos permitirá planear por el escenario, lanzarnos en picado, y en combate, aturdir enemigos. Como ya ocurrió en Arkham City, en combinación con la bat-garra, será nuestra forma preferida de desplazarnos. *'Bat-garra': La bat-garra es uno de los gadgets más famosos de Batman. Una pistola que lanza una garra metálica enganchada a un cable. Con ella podremos acceder a la parte más alta de los edificios de forma rápida. Sólo hay que dispararla contra cualquier saliente y Batman saldrá disparado hacia allí. Además, la bat-garra ha sido mejorada. Ahora además de permitirnos desarmar enemigos, acercarlos al murciélago, y permitirnos escapar rápido de los villanos si estamos en apuros, la bat-garra nos permitirá colgar a nuestros rivales del techo o empujar dos objetos uno contra otro. *'Modo detective': Al activar el modo detective, la visión de la pantalla cambiará. Será posible ver la situación de los enemigos así como las armas que portan. Por si fuera poco, el modo detective ha sido mejorado y ahora al activarlo será posible reconstruir los hechos de un crimen. Batman podrá ahora encontrar las pistas para dar caza a su presa de una forma más sencilla que en Arkham City. *'Gel explosivo': Gel especial de Batman, este le permite a Batman derrivar zonas y muros estructurales debiles, al estallar atontara a los enemigos mas cercanos, esta al ser mejorada puede funcionar como una Mina de aproximidad. *'Perdigon de humo': Granada de humo, para poder escapar de la vision de enermigos armados. *'Batarang a control remoto': un batarang especial que le permite a Batman controlado, esta al pasar por una corriente electrica, se carga para activar los paneles electricas, con una mejora se puede usar un batarang inverso que gira en si mismo para atacar por la espalda al enemigo. *'Garfio teledirigido': Aparato arrebatado a Deathstroke, que lanza una linea a anclas fijas para hacer una cuerda floja, al mejorarse, puede atar a un enemigo a un punto estrategico pero esto solo se puede hacer tres veces, tambiem hace que los enemigos choquen entre si. *'De'tonador de Concusion ':Bomba que libera una poderosa luz que ciega y atonta a los enemigos cercanos a la explosion provocando que se ataquen entre si. *'Disruptor: Aparato arrebatado a boca suelta, recuperado por Batman, este tiene la capacidad de interrupir creadores de inteferencia, armas de Fuego y hacer estallar Minas. *'Multi-batarang': este, le permite lanzar dos batarangs, al ser mejorado hasta tres. *'Guantes Electricos': Aparato del Electrocutor que le quito Batman al morir, este carga los generadores portatiles, mientras uno ataca, se acumula la enegia cinetica para activarlos, duplicando el medidor de golpes, ataques inbroqueabre y poder contraatacar a enemigos con bastones Electricos y Escudos *'Granada pegajosa': Bomba con pegamento que paraliza a enemigos temporalmente, crear una balsa de pegamento y tapar ductos de vapor. *'Batarang sonico': Batarang especial que emite un sonido que interumpe aparatos cariacos incintando a los matones a buscar y llevarlos a trampas, con una mejora puede emitir un choque sonico que noque a los enemigos cercanos pero no se puede volver a usar en la zona. Historia Inicia la Cacería Es Noche buena en Ciudad Gótica y las cosas distan de estar en orden. Al llegar a la baticueva Bruce Wayne escucha la noticia de que Black Mask y sus hombres han asaltado la prisión de Blackgate y han tomado como rehenes al Comisionado de Policía Gillian B. Loeb y al alcaide de la prisión Martin Joseph. Sin más, él se coloca si traje y monta el Batplane con rumbo a la prisión. Apenas llega él descubre que Black Mask tiene a su servicio a un humano mutante con forma de cocodrilo autodenominado Killer Croc. Al encontrar a Sionis junto a Loeb, Batman lo escucha decir que tiene intenciones de "cambiar" su organización criminal y que en esos planes de cambio Loeb no entra, por lo que lo introduce a la cámara de gas y lo mata. thumb|left|310pxInmediatamente Black Mask procede a escapar en un helicóptero desde la azotea de la prisión, pero Killer Croc decide quedarse atrás para combatir a Batman. Tras la pelea entre ambos en la cual el mutante cae derrotado el héroe descubre por boca de su rival que Roman Sionis ha contratado a ocho (incluido él) de los mas peligrosos asesinos del mundo con la promesa de un recompensa de 50 millones de dolares para aquel que logre asesinarlo. Tras escapar de la policia cuando logran recuperar el control de la prision, Batman regresa a la baticueva y con la ayuda de Alfred, Bruce analiza una tarjeta de memoria que le arrebato a Killer Croc y la cual contiene la información y los nombres de los ocho asesinos: Killer croc, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Bane, Firefly, Electrocutioner, Copperhead y Lady Shiva. Curiosamente en raid por la prisión Batman se topo con un drone de vigilancia perteneciente al Pinguino por lo que comienza a rastrear su ubicación creyendo que este puede llevarlo hasta Black Mask. Tras analizar unas cuantas señales Bruce se percata de que Cobblepot se refugia en el barco conocido como "The Final Offer" donde en esos momentos se celebra un campeonato de peleas clandestinas. Al infiltrarse en la arena de pelea, Batman es recibido por Electrocutioner pero lo derrota fácilmente luego de un solo golpe. El héroe logra abrirse paso hasta la oficina de Cobblepot para interrogarlo, pero es sopredio por la aparicionde otro de los asesinos: Deathstroke, quien arroja al detective de vuelta a la arena para un combate entre ambos. Tras derrotar al asesino, Batman le arrebata su Garfio Teledirigido y regresa a por Cobblepot, pero este ya se ha escondido en una habitación del pánico y desde allí le informa que Black Mask fue asesino hace poco en su hogar de las torres Lacey. Un nuevo jugador Al salir del Final Offer, Batman descubre que los ocho asesinos no serán su único problema de la noche, ya que un villano menor conocido como Anarquía ha colocado tres bombas en la ciudad y planea detonarlas si Batman no se apresura en desactivarlas. Al llegar a la escena del crimen en las torres Lacey, el héroe observa que según el reporte policial Black Mask y su novia fueron asesinados por el Pinguino, pero al analizar la escena Batman descubre que la victima no es el verdadero Roman Sionis y conecta el caso con el de un nuevo villano que se hace llamar a si mismo El Guason, pero para comprobar sus teorías y descubrir la identidad de la victima y asaltante Batman necesita las muestras de ADN que la policía recogió de la escena y el único lugar desde donde puede acceder a esa base de datos es desde el departamento de policías. thumb|342pxAl infiltrarse en el departamento de policías, Batman se cruza en su camino con varios policías corruptos hasta que llega a la sala de maquinas, donde conoce a Barbara Gordon, la hija del teniente Gordon. Ella tiene cierta admiración por la labor de Batman por lo que apara ayudarlo le informa que para acceder mas fácil a la información que necesita debe conectarse a la consola de datos, ubicada en las alcantarillas de la ciudad y que desde allí podrá acceder a la base de datos desde su computadora. Siguiendo el consejo de la joven, él llega a la consola y encuentra los datos que estaba buscando. Allí descubre que "el Gauson" embosco a Black Mask y lo convirtió en su rehén para obligarlo a matar a su propia novia y luego quemar su casa. Bruce determina que el Guason secuestro a Black Mask para infiltrarse en el banco de la ciudad y así poder robarle su fortuna, por lo que Batman se dirige hasta allí. Luego de derrotar a varios matones, Batman finalmente se cruza con el Guason a quien identifica como un payaso macabro el cual estuvo suplantando la identidad de Balck Mask durante los últimos días, teniendo al verdadero Roman Sionis aun como rehén. Fue el mismo Guason quien contrato a los asesino para que cazaran a Batman usando la fortuna de Sionis como recompensa. Tras un escape que involucro una bomba y la muerte de la directora del banco, Bruce logra rastrear al payaso en vieja fundidora de la familia Sionis, pero una vez que se abre paso por el edificio y llega hasta la oficina principal solo se encuentra con el verdadero Roman aprisionado. The Royal Tras liberar a Black Mask Batman comienza a usar la fuerza bruta para interrogarlo, pero es sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de Copperhead quien logra envenenarlo. Batman comienza a tener alucinaciones a medida que se va enfrentando a varias Copperhead mientras el veneno de la villana poco a poco va matándolo, lo que hace que en un acto de desesperación Alfred sintetice un antídoto lo mas rápido posible y se lo envié a su amo a través de una capsula con el Batplane. Liberado del efecto alucinógeno, a Batman no le cuesta nada acabar con Copperhead, por lo que ella intenta cambiar su libertad a cambio de la información de que el Guason planea reunirse con dentro de poco con todos los asesinos que contrato pero aun así él la deja para ser capturada por la policía. Sabiendo que todos los villanos están a punto de reunirse Batman rastrea la señal de los guantes eléctricos de Electrocutioner y llega hasta el hotel The Royal en donde logra acceder a los sistemas de seguridad y presenciar la famosa reunión en donde el Guason deja de actuar como Black Mask y se revela ante los asesinos restantes (Bane, Firefly y Electrocutioner). El payaso les ordena volver a salir para buscar a Batman, pero Electrocutioner se niega ya que él creía estar trabajando para Roman Sionis y no un impostor, por lo que al príncipe payaso del crimen no le queda mas remedio que empujar al villano a través de una ventana y arrojarlo al vació directamente hacia su muerte. Sin mas palabras Firefly sale en busca del murciélago, pero Bane decide quedarse con el payaso ya que sospecha que dentro de poco Batman se presentara ante ellos. thumb|left|332pxBatman toma los guantes eléctricos de Electrocutioner y los utiliza para llegar hasta la cima del hotel, el cual ha sido convertido por el Guason en una especie de feria alegre. Una vez que toma el ascensor hacia el ultimo piso, él es recibido por Bane quien lo golpea y lo arroja a los pies del Guason para que puedan tener unas ultimas palabras. El payaso aprovecha sus momentos a solas con el detective para hacer detonar un edificio ante sus ojos, sin saber con exactitud a cuantas personas acaba de matar lo cual desata la ira de Batman sobre él, pero Bane vuelve a intervenir e inicia el combate entre ambos. A medida que el héroe va debilitando al mercenario, este se aplica pequeñas dosis de venom, los cuales de a poco van devolviendole parte de su resistencia y aumentan su fuerza lo cual va mellando la capacidad de Batman para el combate. Para evita ver como matan a golpes a su amo, Alfred desobedece las ordenes de Bruce y llama a Gordon para informarle de la situación, lo cual hace que el Teniente Branden y su equipo de SWAT lleguen montados en varios helicópteros para acabar con ellos. Se desata un tiroteo que involucra a SWAT contra el Guason totalmente lleno de jubilo, pero repentinamente aparecen las fuerzas de Bane y acaban con ellos para permitirle al mercenario escapar, y sin que se él se de cuenta Batman le coloca un rastreador. Pero antes de irse Bane apunto un lanzacohetes contra el payaso y dispara haciendo volar en pedazos el edificio y lanzando al Guason hacia el vació, pero Batman lo rescata de la caída. A modo de "agradecimiento", le Guason mato a los hombres que tras eso emboscan al héroe y se entrega. Luego de que aparece la policía y Batman escapa el Guason es trasladado a Blackgate sin entender porque Batman se arrojo al vació para salvarlo. En busca de Bane En Blackgate, el Guason recibe la visita de su nuevo psiquiatra la Dra. Harleen Quinzel y entre ambos empiezan a explorar la mente del villano repasando los hechos que lo llevaron a convertirse en quien es y cuales fueron sus motivaciones para sus crímenes. Mientras el payaso centra su relato en la relación que lo une con Batman, logra alterar los eventos para jugar con los sentimientos de la doctora y de alguna manera ganarse su confianza. Por su parte Batman regresa a la Baticueva, en done él tampoco entiende porque salvo al Guason siendo que este lo amenazo constantemente, puso un precio por su cabeza y se deleito con matara a varias personas delante de él. Sin embargo aun le quedan otros asesinos por detener y Bane aun implica un peligro, por lo que recoge la Granada de Pegamento de su arsenal y decide marcharse hacia la morgue del departamento de policía donde según un reporte esta el cuerpo de Bane el cual fue abatido luego del incidente en el The Royal. Sin embargo Alfred ya no tolera ver como el niño al que crió pasa sus noches buscando la muerte por lo que ambos discuten sobre el futuro de la cruzada que Bruce se impuso. A pesar de los argumentos de Alfred, Bruce decide ignorarlo y se dirige nuevamente a las alcantarillas, lugar desde donde puede acceder a la morgue. No obstante el cuerpo que él encuentra allí no es el de Bane sino el de uno de sus lacayos el cual presente serias alteraciones físicas por culpa de un nuevo tipo Venom: el TN-1. Esa formula incrementa descomunalmente el tejido muscular y oseo del cuerpo ademas tienen efectos letales para la memoria a largo plazo. En esos momentos el rastreador que le coloco a Bane se activa y Batman comienza a seguir las señal. thumb|344pxUna vez infiltrado en la guarida de los mercenario el héroe descubre que Bane ha tenido a varios científicos trabajando sin cansancio para que puedan solucionar el efecto secundario de perdida de memoria del TN-1. Pero revisando las computadoras de Bane él encuentra un mensaje que le dejo el mercenario diciéndole que conoce su verdadera identidad y que pronto ira a por el, ademas recibe la transmisión de la policía de que Firefly se ha apoderado del puente Pioneers junto con varios rehenes, por lo que antes de ir de vuelta a la Baticueva decide encargarse del otro asesino. Al llegar al punte Batman escucha como Gordon y sus hombres planean infiltrarse para salvar a los rehenes, pero él lo detiene y le pide un poco de tiempo para actuar, aunque Gordon se niega a seguir la ordenes de un vigilante. Los hombres de Firefly, ademas de tener cautivos a los rehenes, también han colocado cuatro bombas para hacerlas explotar si la policía se acerca, por lo que con gran sigilo Batman logra desactivar solo tres antes de verse cara a cara con Firefly, quien activa su detonar para hacer volar todo por los aire, pero afortunadamente nada sucede ya que Gordon pudo desactivar a tiempo la ultima bomba. Batman y Firefly se enfrentan en el puente consumido por las llamas, pero el héroe usa su Bat-garra para acercarse al piromano y tras varios golpes logra acabar con él. Luego de dejar al asesino para que lo capture la policía, Batman parte hacia la baticueva sin embargo en medio del viaje recibe un mensaje de Bane informándole que él ya ha estado allí y se ha encargado de Alfred. Bruce arriba lo mas rápidamente a su hogar y se encuentra con la cueva en llamas y semi-destruida, y logra sacar a Alfred de debajo de unos grandes escombros, sin embargo el mayordomo no resiste y muere momentáneamente. Sin poder resistir la perdida, Bruce utiliza los guantes eléctricos para reanimar el corazón del mayordomo y traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Regreso a Blackgate Lo sucedido con Afred rozo un limite que Bruce jamas quiso cruzar y se decide a dejar la lucha como Batman por el bien de su familia, sin embargo recibe la comunicación de que el Guason ha tomado el control de Blackgate. Tras su encuentro cercano con la muerte, Alfred finalmente entiende la misión de Bruce y lo insta a seguir ayudando a la gente de Ciudad Gótica y le pide ir hasta Blackgate para detener al payaso. Batman llega a la prisión y tras derrotar a varios matones termina uniendo fuerzas con Gordon y el Alcaide Joseph para detener el plan que el Guason y Bane han planeado. Una vez llegado al sector de calabozo Batman descubre que el Guason ha tramado un plan para hacer que el héroe rompa su regla de hora y que finalmente mate a sus enemigos. thumb|left|342pxEl payaso se aferra a una silla eléctrica conectada a un monitor cardíaco en el corazón de Bane y a medida que este latiera más, la intensidad de la electricidad también iría en aumento y si el monitor era retirado varias bombas destruirían la prisión, por lo que no le dejaban a Batman otra opción mas que matar a alguno de sus enemigos para salvarle la vida al otro. Sin embargo, con Batman negándose a matar, el Gauson cambia las reglas de su plan y coloca a Gordon en lugar. Viéndose sin otra alternativa, Batman activa nuevamente sus guantes eléctricos y los utiliza para ocasionarle un paro cardíaco a Bane, para detenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que Gordon sea liberado, aunque el Guason vuelve a escapar al ver como falla su plan. A pesar de ser su enemigo y haber herido a Alfred, Batman decide revivir a Bane. Frustrado por haber perdido, el mercenario se inyecta una dosis de TN-1 la cual altera su fisionomía, volviéndolo gigantesco y mas letal, pero al mismo tiempo le hace perder la memoria y vuelve mas estúpido, lo cual le permite a Batman acabar con él rápidamente, sabiendo que los efectos secundarios de la formula harán que Bane olvide la verdadera identidad de Batman. A continuación el héroe sigue el rastro del payaso hasta la capilla de la prisión en donde procede a darle una paliza al villano por todo el sufrimiento que ha causado esa noche, pero se detiene antes de matarlo. Gordon se presenta en la escena, pero a pesar de toda la ayuda que ha recibido Batman, debe detenerlo ya que eso exige la ley. Sin embargo cuando quita sus ojos de él por unos cuantos segundos, Batman desaparece. Pronto todo el mundo se entera de los sucedido en Blackgate con Batman y el Guason, lo que hace que mucha gente cambie su forma de ver al héroe, inclusive Gordon quien cree que la ciudad finalmente tiene a alguien en que creer. Créditos En medio de los créditos se puede escuchar una entrevista que Jack Ryder le realiza a Quincy Sharp, quien fervientemente aclara que dos motines en Balckgate durante el mismo día son motivos mas que suficientes para separar a los criminales comunes de los "super-villanos", por lo que propone la re abertura del Asilo Arkham para tratar esos casos especiales. Luego de que los créditos terminan se ve como Amanda Waller visita a Deathstroke para proponerle unirse a una nueva iniciativa que ella esta preparando: el "Suicide Squad". Villanos Confirmados Jefe *Black Mask Asesinos *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Bane *Copperhead *Electrocutioner *Firefly *Lady Shiva *Killer Croc Otros Villanos *Pinguino *Gillian Loeb *Alberto Falcone *El Guason *Anarquía *Sombrerero Loco *El Acertijo Contenido descargable Para todos aquellos que reserven el juego se les incluira a a Deathstroke como personaje jugable, junto con dos mapas de desafíos exclusivos y 3 aspectos para él. El primer DLC que aparecerá de manera exclusiva para PlayStation 3 contendra Skins para Batman de la serie de televisión de los años 60 protagonizada por Adam West. Junto a este traje se añadirá, además, el traje de Knightfall, usado por Azrael. También se incluirán cinco retos: *Azrael does not protect *City on fire *Venom connection *Turning point *No rest for the wicked El pase de temporada para Batman Arkham Origins incluirá 5 DLCs: *Pack con skins de Nuevo Milenio. *Pack con skins de Tierras Infinitas. *2 skins exclusivos para Batman, Gaslight y brightest day. *Iniciación: Juega como Bruce Wayne antes de convertirse en Batman y enfréntate a la prueba final para demostrar que es digno de su gran maestro, Kirigi. *Una mini campaña totalmente nueva. xbetterbatman.png.pagespeed.ic.TUrxwdYSBM.png batman-arkham-origins_deathstroke.jpg Batman_ArkhamOrigins_SeasonPass_USA.jpg Galeria Videos Video:Batman Arkham Origins Trailer - Game Informer Coverage Video:Official Teaser Trailer - Batman Arkham Origins|Official Teaser Trailer Video:Batman Arkham Origins Official Trailer|Arkham Origins Official Trailer Video:Batman Arkham Origins - Trailer gameplay Subt. español 720p|Trailer gameplay Video:Batman Arkham Origins - E3 2013 Walkthrough|E3 2013 - Walkthrough Video:Batman Arkham Origins - Full Gameplay Demo Walkthrough (E3 2013)|Full Gameplay Demo Video:Batman Arkham Origins - Copperhead Trailer (1080p)|Trailer Copperhead Video:Nuevo Batman Arkham Origins Multiplayer Sub Español|Multijugador Video:Batman Arkham Origins - Firefly Trailer Gamescom 2013-0|Trailer Firefly Video:Batman Arkham Origins - Deathstroke Gameplay Trailer|Deathstroke Gameplay Video:Batman Arkham Origins - Knightfall Pack Trailer|Sniks Pack Trailer Video:Batman Arkham Origins Mobile Trailer|Trailer para Dispositivos moviles Video:Batman Arkham Origins - TV Spot|1er Spot de TV Video:Batman Arkham Origins - Official Gameplay Walkthrough|Demo del Gameplay Fuentes *Todo sobre Batman Arkham Origins Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Serie Arkham